This invention relates generally to ventilation systems and more particularly to those which utilize wall vents commonly used in residences.
The quality of ambient air conditions continues to deteriorate. The is vastly more pollutants and dust in the air today than there was only fifty years ago. These pollutants find their way into our dwellings and offices, and then into our lungs.
While air conditioning does assist in removing a large percentage of air-borne pollutants and dust, some still is communicated through the duct system into the living space.
Of even more concern is the use of evaporative coolers which rely upon exterior air and an air flow through the dwelling in order to cool the room. By drawing in the ambient air, the evaporative cooler also draws in the pollutants and dust and sent it to the resident via the ducts.
While the pollutants and dust, in most situations, merely increase the number of times that the room must be cleaned, for a great many people the pollutants and dust are not just an irritant but also diminish the quality of life that the resident enjoys. People with asthma, allergies, and a host of other respiratory problems often cannot live in a house cooled by an evaporative cooler.
To help diminish the negative health affects of evaporative coolers, often an in-line filter is used. While this filter does reduce the pollutants and dust delivered, typically the filter is placed near the evaporative cooler (usually at an inconvenient place) and/or is of such large mesh that it doesn't assist those with more pronounce respiratory problems.
It is clear that there is a need for an easy to use apparatus to cleanse the air being delivered to a residence.